Star Wars: The Sith, Reborn
by Batguy
Summary: My own Expanded Universe, as it were. Several years after ROTJ, Luke Skywalker and his new Jedi Order face their first true challenge: the return of Darth Vader? But is anything as it seems? And will Luke and his allies live long enough to find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS: The Sith, Reborn**_

_**Disclaimer: All familiar characters in this fan fiction do NOT belong to me, but to Lucas Arts.**_

_**Author's Note: This doesn't take place in any official EU canon, but in a separate continuity, using some pre-existing EU history, and some of my own design- it ties in 100 with all six films (I hope!)**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: The New Jedi Order**_

It was the year 5 A.B.Y. Luke Skywalker stood on a high hill overlooking the capital city of Theed on the planet Naboo. He was nearly there. He had nearly reached the birthplace of his mother, Padme Amidala- Skywalker, the woman who had died after naming her children, thanks to the corruption of her husband, Anakin Skywalker, by the evil _Palpatine. _

Luke felt the ideally sized metallic handle strapped to his belt, the device that would unleash a deadly blade of sheer green energy- his lightsabre, and then ran his hand around the belt, finally producing a folded set of binoculars, which he clicked out and put to his eyes, surveying the city.

It had not coped well with the years of Imperial domination, and the once beautiful city now looked bleak, depressive, one might think of it as a fallen angel, once joy, grace and beauty personified, now a symbol of misery, corruption and pestilence. The Jedi clambered back onto his speeder-bike and rocketed down towards the city, where a new hope for the Jedi Order awaited; a Padawan for Luke to guide and return the Jedi Order to a galaxy that was finally ready for peace, after with the Empire near collapse, with the end of the Sith.

Skywalker entered Theed on his bike, halting it by a parking stop in the bustling streets. A strange, frog-like creature, tall, and looking as if it had once been athletically built, before heavy drinking and comfort eating supplied a somewhat noticeable potbelly, stood at the stop's gate.

"Yousa pay me the and I protectee your vee-hick," Said the creature in a strange, slurred accent. His words would have been all but unrecognisable had Luke not called on his strength with the _Force. _

"Are you trustworthy?" The lone Jedi asked suspiciously. He doubted the creature greatly.

"Oh, mesa try," the parking guard shrugged loosely, "Mesa try verrrrr hardy."

"Oh, I _can _trust you," Luke's voice was commanding, specific, positively _oozing _with Force power, controlling the amphibious alien.

"_Annie?" _The creature gasped. Luke stood back suddenly, eyes wide.

"_What!?"_

"Mesa thoughtee… you somee one I recogknowed… _Annie Skywalker._"

"Anakin Skywalker?" Luke was nonplussed.

"Ya. Annie."

"You will wait here for my return," Luke decided he had more important matters to attend to… for now, "You will guard my vehicle with your life."

The alien's eyes stared straight ahead; he was tense, under Luke's power:

"Mesa waitee here for you return. Mesa guarda vee-hick withee life."

The Jedi turned, smiling slightly, and raised a hand, using the Force to guide his speeder into the garage, and then he was gone…

Rask Bamudon was a blue skinned Anturan street urchin; he had fled the great planet of Coruscant a few years earlier, escaping the harsh black market slave ring of Asson Quo, his mother's former lover, before Rask learnt the truth. Asson preyed on single mothers of _any race_; taking pleasure from them, assuring they would write their wills in his father, leaving him money and their offspring… and then killing the mother violently.

Asson Quo had taken every one of Sych Bamudon's nineteen children, but on the way through the back alleys of the city planet, on his way to a new owner, Rask had destroyed one of the stolen _"Super Battle Droid" _guards, smashing it to pieces with the bone of the arm he had torn from his own body. It was lucky that Anturans had healing abilities, the young urchin reflected, as he dropped from a bar roof onto the back of a street cleaning craft, high over the city streets. Rask, having honed his combat arts in the three years since he was taken, his life destroyed when he was only _nine, _easily defeated the cleaning supervision droid; firing a Mechanics Disruptor he had put together from junk at the slave compound. He pushed the C.S.D from the craft and it plummeted to the streets below, leaving Bamudon to rustle through the trash for _anything _he could survive with; scraps of food, medicine, tools, weaponry- _anything._

Suddenly, the young Anturan sensed he was being watched. There was a thud behind him and Rask gulped. _Busted. Now he'd be put in an Imperial Detention Camp, or…_

"You know, those droids _are _Imperial property," There was a _sarcastic _tone to that voice. It wasn't a Stormtrooper, nor any other Imperial that Rask knew of, and his knowledge was _far _from limited. The urchin turned slowly… to see a black cloaked figure. For a wild second, Rask though it was _Darth Vader, _but Vader was dead. This man was much unmasked and in black _clothes, _not the cybernetic battle armour that the Dark Lord of the Sith, as he was known, had infamously worn… this man was young, with short, neatly cut, light brown hair and a slight, warm smile.

"Hello," He greeted the child, "Care to land?"

"Who the Hell…?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker, youngling. And I believe you could soon herald the start of a New Jedi Order."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**STAR WARS: The Sith, Reborn**_

_**Disclaimer: All familiar characters in this fan fiction do NOT belong to me, but to Lucas Arts.**_

_**Author's Note: This doesn't take place in any official EU canon, but in a separate continuity, using some pre-existing EU history, and some of my own design- it ties in 100 with all six films (I hope!)**_

**_CHAPTER TWO: Recruitment Drive_**

"Jedi?" Rask Bamudon stared oddly at Luke, "Jedi are a myth… a _legend._"

"A legend? No, not at all," Luke sighed, "I am the last Jedi."

"Impossible," Rask wrapped his fingers around a twisted bar of scrap metal, tense.

"Nothing is impossible with the power of the Force, youngling," Replied Luke, "Nothing is impossible."

"Show me then," Rask was distracting the Jedi, desperately seeking for his opening. _He had coped well for three years, and he didn't see why he should give himself up to some 'Jedi'- another slaver most likely, or worse. _

Skywalker put his hand forward, palm facing down, and a small, metallic, cylindrical object flicked from his belt and into his hand, which closed into a fist. A green, glowing blade of pure light erupted from the end.

"My lightsabre." Luke smiled faintly… and Rask made his move, swinging the bar with sudden force to knock the weapon skimming from the craft… but instead the lightsabre flicked up with supernatural speed, slicing the metal in half, leaving it to plummet down. Rask aimed a kick at Skywalker's knees, but the Jedi was already somersaulting over the boy, deactivating his blade and sweeping Bamudon up in his left arm.

"Relax!" He tried to say, but the boy surprised even him, slipping free and aiming a violent kick backwards, before diving off the edge of the garbage cruiser.

"No!" Luke ran to the edge, staring down… _surely the boy couldn't have just… jumped. He had to be dead, but… _and then Luke saw him. Rask Bamudon was crouched, cat-like, on the roof of a private cruiser. _He was good!_

Skywalker, however, didn't take any time out to admire the boy. He just leapt… flipping through the air to land on the back of the cruiser.

"I just want to talk!" He managed to say, before Rask shoved him back. Luke fell away, catching the bumper and hanging on for dear life, "Listen to me!"

"Go to Hell," Rask was angry now and he stepped towards the man who claimed to be a Jedi, raising his foot.

"_Listen! Stop and listen!"_

Luke spoke too late, and the boy stamped his foot… the Jedi swung aside and caught Rask's leg, intending to merely stop him, but Luke's hand slipped and the blue urchin plummeted, with no crafts waiting below… only the side of a high-rising inter-species hotel. But Rask Bamudon wasn't done yet, he shut his eyes and prayed silently to _Astec, _the Anturan Goddess that his mother had told him of so many times.

And then Rask thought he heard a whispered reply… he opened his eyes and caught the lightsabre which hurtled down at him. The young Anturan activated the blade, ramming it into the nearby wall and his arms were almost ripped from their sockets, breaking, as he stopped, hanging two hundred feet over the street.

"HELP! _ASTEC!_" He was terrified, miserable, desperate and in agony, but his eyes were dry, as Rask bit his lip so hard that blood flowed down his chin. And then, a speeder bike shot up at him. Luke Skywalker sat on it, jaw locked, tense and ready for any trouble. He shot past Rask… and released the rear cable, which looped around the urchin's waste, and dragged him through traffic, until the bike slammed down on the foot-road, but some strange force stopped Rask from slamming into the road. Instead, he slowly descended to the floor, where Skywalker awaited him, lightsabre now in his belt again.

"Now do you believe me? You displayed the Force, you can be as much a Jedi as I," Said Skywalker encouragingly, "All it needs is a leap of faith."

"I'm listening," replied young Rask. And he really was this time. He was going to be a _Jedi. _

"If you would come with me," Luke and Rask walked away, unaware of the cloaked and hooded figure watching from a bar doorway, which slipped after them, something metallic shining beneath the cloak…

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**STAR WARS: The Sith, Reborn**_

_**Disclaimer: All familiar characters in this fan fiction do NOT belong to me, but to Lucas Arts.**_

_**Author's Note: This doesn't take place in any official EU canon, but in a separate continuity, using some pre-existing EU history, and some of my own design- it ties in 100 with all six films (I hope!)**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: Reflections**_

Luke sat in the Millennium Falcon spaceship, Lando Calrissian asleep in the chair beside him, surveying the hologram footage from a disc that he had discovered weeks before in Coruscant. He had already watched the video at least fifty times, but he couldn't help himself. The film was both horrifying and warming; it showed his _father. _It showed Anakin Skywalker, but what it showed him doing was horrific. The young Jedi, with long brown hair, was massacring _younglings, _just children, learning Jedi, like Rask would be- the boy was asleep miles away on Tatooine, while Luke sought out his next students: humanoid twins on the planet , Zak and Jada Suh, seventeen year old bounty hunters based on the planet of Genosha.

The hologram brought tears to his eyes as Anakin silently, crying violently as he did so, massacred the children, and then there was the second and final scene. Palpatine, younger, was mad, battling a black human Jedi, dying, and then the door was open and Anakin was there. And Skywalker struck with his lightsabre to save his master-to be… he sliced the Jedi's arm off, allowing the Emperor to cast his enemy from the window to a horrendous death.

The blue image crackled off. Luke bowed his head and pulled up his black hood… and he heard a sound behind him. Skywalker spun around, his weapon soaring into his hand. A figure concealed in a brown cloak and hood stood at the back of the Falcon.

"Skywalker."

Luke activated his lightsabre in a flash, cutting at the hood in an arc in an effort to remove it cleanly and strike fear in the newcomer, but a purple energy blade burst from the man's right sleeve and he flicked Luke's sabre expertly across the ship, without even damaging it, before athletically dodging a volley of savage physical attacks by the Jedi.

"Who the Hell are you!?" Shouted Luke, "Sith!?"

"Not at all," The man retracted his sabre blade and cast off the hooded cloak to reveal a dark-skinned, bald man in a brown tunic, his right hand replaced with a mechanical prosthetic, complete with an in-built lightsabre device.

"You… you died… _Palpatine killed you_!" Gasped Luke, _"You died!"_

"Skywalker… who said I died?" Asked the elder Jedi, "I lost an arm in that battle, yes, but I was rescued, secretly, by someone… someone who I did not know… a stranger. Whoever he was, he told me to go into hiding; not to emerge until the son of Skywalker was in the greatest peril, after the Peace."

"I don't understand," Muttered Luke, "Start at the beginning. _Tell me!_"

"Very well," the older Jedi sighed, "My name is Mace Windu, and I was considered one of the greatest Jedi of the Council, second only to Master Yoda. I never trusted your father, but he did a good thing. He told us when he learnt that the once great _Chancellor _was in a fact a Sith Lord, _Darth Sidious_, and plotted to take over the Republic as his Empire. Well, I took three Jedi Knights to arrest Palpatine; they all died, and I nearly did. But a shrouded figure saved me… and after that day I set out to learn everything… about you, and about the future… about the _Son of Skywalker's greatest peril._"

"What did you find!?" Stammered Luke, anticipating the Jedi's every word anxiously.

"I found out that he has returned, and he wants vengeance," Windu said quietly.

"Who? Who has returned?" Stammered Luke.

"It's…" Began Master Windu, and artificial _Force Lightning _crackled through the air, blasting Windu against the wall. He was unconscious, scarred, his body smoking.

"Dammit! No!" Luke leapt up to see the black armoured and cloaked figure before him, in a mechanical, all too familiar helmet, "Father… it can't be!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**STAR WARS: The Sith, Reborn**_

_**Disclaimer: All familiar characters in this fan fiction do NOT belong to me, but to Lucas Arts.**_

_**Author's Note: This doesn't take place in any official EU canon, but in a separate continuity, using some pre-existing EU history, and some of my own design- it ties in 100 with all six films (I hope!)**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: Risen**_

Luke's lightsabre burst into action, as did the figure who was surely Darth Vader.

"Luke." The figure rasped.

"_Murderer!"_

"Listen to me…"

"NO!" Luke reached into the Force and threw Vader across the Falcon, as Lando awoke with a gasp:

"Kid?"

"Lando! Open the emergency chute!"

"You nuts?" spat Lando, as Luke vaulted across the cramped space, parrying desperately.

"DO IT! You have to _trust me_!" screamed the Jedi and he parried with a yelp of pain, as Vader brought his spare hand away from the lightsabre hilt and brought it into contact with his jaw.

"Luke." The man who had once been Anakin Skywalker spoke again, "We do not have to…"

"Murderer!" Luke bellowed again, anger coursing through him.

"Kid! I'm openin' the hatch!" called Lando and suddenly the floor between Vader and Luke slid open to reveal a circular hole, leading down a metallic chute, where an automatic trap door could release someone into outer space.

"_Luke!"_

Vader leapt up, somersaulting at his son, and Luke merely stepped aside, with a small gasp of realisation, which he did not clarify as he brought his weapon up and down in a flash, cleaving Vader's hilt in two. The red lightsabre flickered and died, allowing Luke to sidestep a deadly lunge and then he whispered:

"Liar. You are not Anakin Skywalker."

"I am… I am!" screamed the figure.

"No. You're not. I do not know if you're clone," Luke Force Pushed his foe to the ground, ",droid, or just a good imitator, but Anakin Skywalker would never fall to such manoeuvres; he learnt his lesson about jumping like that in battle with Obi Wan Kenobi."

Luke seemed to give a slight smile as he reached to clasp open the helmet…

"Now let's see who you really are…" Luke's heart was racing, and then Lando let out a yell:

"Kid! There's someone else on board!"

Luke spun around to see three more of the clones step from the shadows, garbed in identical cybernetically enhanced armour.

"May the Force be with me," whispered the Jedi, and the three newcomer struck together, red blades humming ominously. Luke flipped over one crimson beam, and brought his lightsabre across at one of the foes, who parried dramatically, and the Jedi crashed to the ground.

"No!" he let out a yell and felt fear, and anger… _these men desecrated the memory of his father's redemption! _Blue, Force-empowered Lightning streamed from Skywalker's fingers, his eyes a mad yellowy-orange.

The three attackers- _were they Dark Jedi, Sith, bounty hunters, clones or something else entirely?_- scattered, as Luke flipped around the area, powered by the very thing he fought against; the _Dark Side_… he hacked through the head of one of the scumbags, who he now thought of as _Halfhead. _The second who came running at him lost an arm, and Luke thought of him as _Armless. _The third fell to a burst of Force Lightning in the face: _Burntface._

"Die, dammit!" yelled Luke, as the 'Vaders' rose and in a wave, he was blasted to the ground with Force lightning... "NO!" Luke's eyes were bright blue again, and sweat poured down his brow…

"Halt!" The command echoed around the ship eerily. Mace Windu stood before the fighters, purple lightsabre blazing, his body smoking eerily from the effects of the Force Lightning. His eyes were gleaming oddly with sheer wrath.

"Windu…" murmured Luke.

"_Stand aside, scum!" _roared the black Jedi and the three attackers parted hastily. Windu walked up to Luke, breathing hard… and ran him through with the amethyst blade…

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

****

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_So Luke didn't exactly get to meet his father, but... you'll see._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**STAR WARS: The Sith, Reborn**_

_**Disclaimer: All familiar characters in this fan fiction do NOT belong to me, but to Lucas Arts.**_

_**Author's Note: This doesn't take place in any official EU canon, but in a separate continuity, using some pre-existing EU history, and some of my own design- it ties in 100 with all six films (I hope!)**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: The Plunge**_

Luke gasped in a kind of terrible surprise. He made as if to grab Windu… and then slumped back, sideways, his head falling so it was almost sliced apart by the energy blade.

"Foolish boy, the Jedi Order can never rise again; the Galactic Order must be preserved before the wishes of a pathetic child with a rash dream. I shall regret your death, Skywalker, but not the death of this fool's dream of a New Jedi Order."

"HEY!" A yell distracted Windu, who turned his head slightly; Lando Calrissian stood before him, blaster rifle aimed at the former Jedi's head, "You murdering son of a Bantha!"

Lando fired angrily. Windu whipped the sword from the wound in Luke's torso and parried the bolts with a cranky display of what must have once been masterful skill- the metallic arm had taken its toll on the man.

Soon, however, Lando was running low on ammo and Windu's roughly parried bolts were whirring closer and closer to the pilot. Moments later, a tricky shot met the old master's amethyst blade near the hilt and pinged towards the wall, but Windu redirected his sabre to channel the shot into Calrissian's shoulder… he fell, groaning, but struggled to pick up the weapon with his left arm…

"I do not need to kill you, Calrissian… end this fight here and I shall not lay a finger on you."

Lando swore loudly in Huttese and unleashed a hailstorm of blaster fire. Windu parried every one at the smuggler… but then an emerald blade of light met the bolts in a flash, and directed them to blast smoking holes in the Falcon. Luke stood, the sheer Force itself knitting his wounds back together, as he muttered through gritted teeth:

"This… ends… _now._"

The blades of light clashed, and sparks flew, purple and green. They struck again and both Jedi staggered back, master and knight. For a third time, they converged in a wave of fury, and a mingled light seemed to cast itself across the Falcon.

"You are no match for me, Padawan!"

"I am no Padawan!" yelled Luke, anger coursing through him again, "Yoda saw to that… and Obi Wan Kenobi… they put me on this path and you betray your fellow masters in seeking to hinder me! No more tricks! No more lies! No more deception! THIS… ENDS!"

Luke whirled his blade at Windu, then backflipped away, driving the blade to the hilt through Mace Windu's chest! A flicker of a smile seemed to cross his face as he twisted the lightsabre around, enlarging the terrible wound.

"No…" groaned the Jedi, "No…"

"I have a question for you, _Mace Windu_, if that is who you truly are…" whispered Luke, "WHO IS BEHIND ALL THIS!? WHAT IS THEIR AIM!? WHO ARE THEY _REALLY_!?"

"That is a secret… I shall take… _to the Force_," gasped Windu and a mad grin definitely flickered across his manic features, "And I go now… to the Force. There is no death, Luke Skywalker…_ only the Force._"

And the lightsabre blade flickered off. Mace Windu, Jedi master, fell back, dead. Luke Skywalker fell to the ground beside him, wheezing, spittle and blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth…

Lando staggered up, kicking the deactivated lightsabres aside angrily and he hurried to Luke, crouching by him, holding his stomach weakly.

"Kid? Kid! Kid!?" muttered the pilot frantically, wiping his sweaty brow, and then he leapt up again, grabbing at a case, which slid open to reveal a respiration unit. He plunged down, clutching the device, and wired it together with Luke, then rose and hurried to the cockpit:

"Come in, Commander Solo. Come in, Han Solo."

"Lando?" A voice crackled over the comm-link, "What's up?"

"We've had a disaster, Han! Some freaks with _'sabres_ got aboard. Luke's critical! We need emergency med teams waiting on the Mos Espa outskirts for pick-up ASAP! _Make it happen!_"

"I'm on it, Lando."

The comm crackled off, and Lando gasped, leaning against the controls of the Falcon. Suddenly, Luke's eyes flickered open, bloodshot, and he staggered up to Lando:

"Beware…"

"Kid, stay with me! We're nearly safe on Tatooine!"

"_Not… safe… never… safe…"_

They was a loud _bang_ and the Falcon was plummeting. Lando screamed, sweat pouring down his body:

"NOOOOO!"

The Falcon was on fire. _They were doomed. The mysterious enemy would destroy the Alliance without Luke! _The craft plunged, breaking apart in a firey streak… Luke and Lando were sprawled in the blazing cockpit as they broke through Tatooine's atmosphere and plunged towards the barren planet!

"NO!" Lando screamed. Luke was coughing, crouched under the controls as more and more of the Millennium Falcon broke away, "Do somethin', kid!"

The Falcon's remaining body began to shake, breaking apart.

"LUKE!" Lando howled and he was thrown from the ship, billowing away, down towards Tatooine!

"_No!" _Luke rose, eyes a reddish-orange. He threw his arms wide, so tense that blood spattered from his skin, and he yelled out a bestial cry as the ship began to reform as they plunged, and slowed, hurling Lando back inside as it formed together into a smoking, spherical pod of mashed metal.

He screamed with effort, blood spraying out into the cramped pod, and then they crashed down onto the surface of the desert planet and the pod burst apart… Luke slumped, the blood pooling around him, as Lando crawled free. Medical landspeeders rocketed towards them across the dunes… but it was too late. Luke Skywalker's body was pale, dishevelled, icy cold despite the blazing heat of Tatooine's twin suns. _The last Jedi was dead._

Lando felt tears run down his face, as he staggered towards the med vehicles.

"NO! He's dead! That piece of Bantha crap killed him!" screamed the dark rebel, and he collapsed, groaning… and knew no more…

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


End file.
